ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Drakken
Dr. Drakken (born Drew Theodore P. Lipsky) is a fictional character from Disney's animated television series Kim Possible, voiced by John DiMaggio. He is the main antagonist of the show and Kim Possible's arch nemesis. He was first introduced at the beginning of the first season, in the show's pilot episode Crush.Kim Possible, episode 1, Crush (7 June 2002) He is one of the franchise's most recurring characters. He is a blue-skinned mad scientist and villain obsessed with world domination, and with proving that he is a genius. His real name is Drew Theodore P. Lipsky.Kim Possible, episode 52, Steal Wheels (25 September 2004) He also has black hair in a mullet hairstyle (kept in a pony tail) and a scar on his left cheek. History Dr. Drakken used to have regular skin in college, but he became a villain and his skin turned blue after being mocked by his friends at college for his mistakes, among them Kim's father, Dr. James Possible, formerly his good friend. In the final episode during the end credits when Professor Dementor asks him how he became blue, and he begins to tell the story as the screen fades out, only revealing that the incident happened on a Tuesday. Kim Possible, Graduation Part 2 Personality Although clearly a genius when it comes to science and schemes, Drakken lacks the common sense to apply them correctly, and usually ends up portrayed as a serial inept and comic relief character; nonetheless, his determination has kept him and his plots for world domination in the series. Drakken himself usually claims to be evil, yet there are instances in which he has shown a softer side of himself.Kim Possible, episode 37, A Very Possible Christmas (5 December 2003) On one such occasion, he grossly overestimates his evil size.Kim Possible, episode 55, Bad Boy (14 January 2005) Drakken is accompanied by several running jokes, e.g. that no matter how many times he meets Ron Stoppable, he is never able to remember his name, and he is always surprised when Kim Possible intrudes on his plans. This is evidenced in A Sitch In Time, when Monkey Fist asks Drakken why he always acts so surprised to see Kim Possible, to which he replies hesitantly, "I- I don't know."Kim Possible, episodes 34-36, A Sitch In Time (28 November 2003) When defeated by Kim Possible, he yells "You think you're all that, but you're not!", which is frequently revised as a catchphrase he can barely repeat. Relationships Shego Drakken is Shego’s most common employer, to the point that she has been stated to be his sidekick. They have worked together for most of their schemes, but she rarely shows much concern over him even though he claims that he likes to think of them as some kind of “evil family”. Their relationship teeters between a familiar, cooperative interaction and downright annoyance or frustration with each other. As a sidekick, she started out in the series being respectful towards Drakken. However, as the franchise progressed, she begins to develop a stronger personality and to openly show contempt for him. Eventually, Shego becomes the dominant one, threatening him with violence if he stepped over the line with her. Kim Possible, episode 40, Go Team Go (30 January 2004) Kim Possible, episode 7, Number One (12 July 2002) At this point, she is rarely taken aback when Dr. Drakken's plans are foiled - going so far as to chide him for his overly complex or unconventional nature, even before they have failed.Kim Possible, episode 29, The Golden Years (5 September 2003) On the few occasions that such schemes appear to be working, she has been seen to be pleasantly surprised. Kim Possible, episode 59, Rappin’ Drakken (25 June 2005) and appears to be happy for his minor successes.Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama Even though Shego's tolerance for Drakken and his failure-prone evil schemes has steadily decreased, she still remains in his service, usually without much reluctance unless she wants a vacation from him or sees a better opportunity.Kim Possible, episode 80, Mentor of our Discontent (23 June 2007) In fact, she reacted badly when he twice replaced her with new sidekicks (Warmonga and Frugal Lucre). As poorly as she treats him, Shego sees her place as being in Drakken's employ and has proven to actually care for him, proven romantically after the final episode by director Steve Loter. Kim Possible, episode 87-88, Graduation (25 June 2005)http://ronstoppable.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=villains&action=display&thread=6952 Mama Lipsky Drakken's mother. She seems to be a very nice if a bit naive lady. She thinks that he, or "Drewbie" as she calls him, is a radio talk show host since Drakken cannot bring himself to tell his mother his real plans . Mother's Day. She has something of a strong will that even overwhelms Shego and tends to embarrass him at times. His affection for her is undiminished. She is voiced by Estelle Harris. She also appears in Rewriting History and Steal Wheels. Kim Possible Kim Possible and Drakken are not very fond of each other, but neither do they hate each other. In most of their encounters, Kim is captured and Drakken tells Kim the details of his evil plan. He then calls for Shego to engage in combat with Kim, when she inevitably escapes. The only times Drakken has ever fought Kim are in the movie, A Sitch In Time, and in the episodes 'Mothers Day' and 'Clean Slate'. Frugal Lucre More or less an annoying sidekick (in The Mentor Of Our Discontent) and cellmate to Drakken. References Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Television supervillains Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional scientists Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional terrorists Category:Fictional radio personalities Category:2002 introductions